DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The objective of the PeaceHealth Internet Connection Project is to enhance internet performance for several outlying healthcare institutions remote from the existing single T1 Frame Relay connection at the Sacred Heart Medical Center in Eugene, Oregon. The improved Internet connection must be achieved in a manner that maintains security and control within the five PeaceHealth regions, which are located in Oregon, Washington, and Alaska. This objective will be accomplished by installing Regional Proxy Servers at Ketchikan General Hospital (Alaska), Cottage Grove Community Hospital (Oregon), and Peace Harbor Hospital (Florence, OR) and configuring remote workstations to access the Regional Proxy for Files and Authentication. Each Regional Proxy server will be configured and licensed, and necessary equipment will be installed with DSU to acquire an additional T1 Frame Relay connection at these outlying sites. Internet training and technical support for PeaceHealth physicians and healthcare staff will be provided by the Healthcare Improvement Division (MD), and will facilitate the effective use of information resources available on the Internet/Intranet, including medical databases, online library catalogs, search engines, biomedical literature, etc. The training will also accommodate the transfer of files, images, and e-mail use to promote better communication among medical colleagues. Grant funds will be used to purchase and install Regional Proxy Servers for each outlying site, hardware and software licenses, DSU for an additional T1 connection, circuit install charges, T1 Circuit charges for one year, and the purchase of Access Tracking and Management Software. PeaceHealth is committed to the ongoing support for the project beyond the first year.